Mobile Suit Gundam 00
is the latest television anime of Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. The series premiered on October 6, 2007 on MBS and TBS's noted Saturday 6:00 p.m. timeslot, replacing ''Terra e.... It is directed by Seiji Mizushima and written by Yōsuke Kuroda, and features character designs by Yun Kōga. The series was first officially announced by Sunrise during a 15-second trailer, which aired during Terra e...'s June 2, 2007 broadcast. Similar to the Sunrise anime Code Geass, 25 episodes of Gundam 00 will be shown before the series takes a break and is resumed at a later time. Gundam 00 will consist of two seasons, with the first one containing 25 episodes. The second season is set to go on air in October 2008. Plot The series is set in the year 2307 AD. During this time, fossil fuels became exhausted and the distribution of fuels became imbalanced. Humanity must rely on three large-scale solar power systems that are in the hands of the three "major powers" on the planet: the World Economic Union, the Human Reform League, and the Advanced European Union. Constant warfare around the globe for resources and territory lead to the formation of a private military organization, called Celestial Being, dedicated to eradicating war with the use of four humanoid machines called Gundams. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 follows four mobile suit pilots termed Gundam Meisters. The protagonist is 16-year old Setsuna F. Seiei, a quiet, taciturn young man who grew up in a war-torn Middle East, piloting the Gundam Exia in order to change the world. Production Mobile Suit Gundam 00 became the first Gundam series to be animated in high-definition. Licensing for a North American release of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 was announced by Bandai Entertainment at New York Comic Con 2008 on April 18, 2008.[ Staff *Planning: Sunrise *Original concept: Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino *Series composition and script: Yōsuke Kuroda *Original character design: Yun Kōga *Animation character design: Michinori Chiba *Mechanical design: Kanetake Ebikawa, Takayuki Yanase, Kunio Okawara, Seiichi Nakatani *Mechanical concept design: Hitoshi Fukuchi, Kenji Teraoka, Nobuto Sue *Animation mechanical design: Seiichi Nakatani *Sound director: Masafumi Mima *Music: Kenji Kawai *Setting cooperation: Isaku Okabe *Executive producers: Seiji Takeda (Mainichi Broadcasting System), Yasuo Miyakawa (Sunrise) *Producers: Hirō Maruyama (Mainichi Broadcasting System), Hirōmi Iketani (Sunrise), Shin Sasaki (Sunrise) *Director: Seiji Mizushima *Production cooperation: Sotsu *Production: Sunrise, Mainichi Broadcasting System Major characters * - Born and raised in the Kurdish Republic in the war-torn Middle East. Having been discovered by Celestial Being at the age of 14 for having special potential as a pilot, he is currently a Gundam Meister for their organization. He doesn't speak much and comes off as a knowledgeable young man. Pilot of GN-001 Gundam Exia. 16-years-old. * - The first princess of Azadistan, a developing country in the Middle East. Because of the drying up of fossil fuel reserves, she flies to other nations seeking aid to support her country's economy. Age 24. means "Place of Freedom" in Persian: ازادیستان. * - Decided to join Celestial Being after losing his parents to terrorists in Ireland. He is the eldest pilot and team leader of the Gundam Meisters. He owns an orange Haro. Pilot of GN-002 Gundam Dynames. 24-years-old. * - Spent his childhood as an orphan in the Human Reform League. He is usually gentle and quiet. Pilot of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. 19-years-old. * - A boy with a rare kind of beauty, his history, nationality, and origins all a mystery. Within his gentle tone, he can give a sense of cold intentions. Pilot of GN-005 Gundam Virtue. * - Tactical forecaster of the Celestial Being mothership Ptolemaios. Not a captain but essentially the top ranking officer on the ship so she takes command. She basically plans all the tactics the Gundam Meisters take part in. 26-years-old. Long, black hair. * - A beautiful 17-year-old celebrity. She works hard at her social life in financial circles traveling around the world. In reality, she's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. Pig-tailed girl. *Alejandro Corner - An observer of Celestial Being and diplomat of the UN who schemes to use Celestial Being to rule the world in his vision * - A pilot of the Union's military, MSWAD. At 27-years-old, he is an ace and flies a Union Flag. Theme songs The first opening theme of the series was be performed by the band L'Arc-en-Ciel, while the ending theme was be performed by The Back Horn. Opening: #"Daybreak's Bell" by L'Arc-en-Ciel (episodes 1-13) #"Ash Like Snow"' by the brilliant green (episodes 14-25) Ending: # by The Back Horn (episodes 1-13) #"Friends" by Stephanie (episodes 14-25) Other media Like the Gundam SEED series, the story of Gundam 00 is expanded with official side-stories in different medias. They aim to look at the main story from another angle. It will feature prototypes and other original mecha in the main story, setting up the Mobile Suit Variations for Gundam 00. Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine, it features events before the main story. Story by Tomohiro Chiba, model conduction by Dengeki Hobby Magazine. Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Serialized in Gundam Ace, it is a manga adaptation of the main story with art by Koichi Tokita. Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Serialized in Hobby Japan. Short stories of the characters from the other organizations (except Celestial Being). Trivia Team-Kraft Racing, participant in GT500 class of Super GT with Bandai as one of their main sponsers, replaced their 2006 model of Lexus SC430 "Bandai Dunlop SC430" with 2007 model painted in Gundam OO Colour Scheme since SUGO 300km in 2007 season. And the car is renamed as "Bandai OO Dunlop SC430" which will be used for the remaining season. References External links *Official website *Official MBS website *Gundam 00 Unofficial Roleplay *Gundam 00 on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini